finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Last SQ
Last SQ is a 2 disc combination album containing tracks from different SQ CDs intended to be the last arrangement album of the "SQ music" albums. The tracks are from Beer SQ, Battle SQ, SQ Chips, SQ Chips 2, More SQ, SQ SWING, Chill SQ, Love SQ, and CureSQ. The first and last tracks of each CD is an original Last SQ arrangement. The cover was illustrated by Yumihiko Amano, the son of Yoshitaka Amano. It was released on November 25, 2015. Track list Disc 1 #Last SQ: 世界変革の時~クロノ・トリガー (クロノ・トリガー) #:Arranged by Megumi Shiraishi feat. Akihisa Kominato #Beer SQ: "Main Theme" - Final Fantasy (メインテーマ, Mein Tēma - ファイナルファンタジー) #:Arranged by RÄFVEN #More SQ: "Main Theme of Final Fantasy V" - Final Fantasy V (メインテーマ, Fainaru Fantajī Faibu Mein Tēma - ファイナルファンタジーV) #:Arranged by JABBERLOOP #SQ SWING: "Johnny C. Bad" - Final Fantasy VI (ジョニー・C・バッド, Jonī Shī Baddo - ファイナルファンタジーVI) #:Arranged by KING COLUMBIA #Beer SQ: Can You Fly Sister? (聖剣伝説3) #:Arranged by MOHIKAN FAMILY'S #Chill SQ: "Theme of Love" - Final Fantasy IV (愛のテーマ, Ai no Tēma - ファイナルファンタジーIV) #:Arranged by Uyama Hiroto #Battle SQ: 魔王決戦 (クロノ・トリガー) #:Arranged by Sword of the Far East #Love SQ: "Clash on the Big Bridge~Dancing Mad~One-Winged Angel" - Final Fantasy V, VI, VII (ビッグブリッヂの死闘~妖星乱舞~片翼の天使, Biggu Burijji no Shitō~Yōsei Ranbu~Katayoku no Tenshi - ファイナルファンタジーV, VI, VII) #:Arranged by →Pia-no-jaC← #More SQ: "The Extreme" - Final Fantasy VIII (ファイナルファンタジーVIII) #:Arranged by mouse on the keys #SQ SWING: Organization XIII~The 13th Struggle~Fragments of Sorrow~Dearly Beloved (キングダム ハーツII) #:Arranged by fox capture plan #Cafe SQ: "Aria di Mezzo Carattere" - Final Fantasy VI (アリア, Aria - ファイナルファンタジーVI) #:Arranged by The Reign of Kindo #CureSQ: Go! Go! ブリキ大王!! (ライブ・ア・ライブ) #:Arranged by Yoshiyuki Kawaguchi #SQ Chips2: 聖剣伝説2 メドレー (聖剣伝説2) #:Arranged by #Beer SQ: 旅の七人 (アンリミテッド:サガ) #:Arranged by Sword of the Far East #More SQ: Rosenkranz (サガ フロンティア2) #:Arranged by SAKEROCK #Cafe SQ: "Troian Beauty" - Final Fantasy IV (トロイア国, Troia Country - ファイナルファンタジーIV) #:Arranged by Schroeder-Headz #Last SQ: 戦闘2 (聖剣伝説) #:Arranged by Megumi Shiraishi feat. MIKA KOBAYASHI Disc 2 #Last SQ: 届かぬ翼 (ライブ・ア・ライブ) #:Arranged by Megumi Shiraishi feat. Ayasa #Chill SQ: Rising Sun~果てしなき戦場~Requiem (聖剣伝説 -FF外伝-) #:Arranged by Kenmochi Hidefumi #SQ Chips: "Blinded By Light" - Final Fantasy XIII (閃光, Senkō - ファイナルファンタジーXIII) #:Arranged by Hidekazu Tanaka(MONACA) #Battle SQ: KNOCK YOU DOWN! ~ 最強-VICTORY ROAD- (ライブ・ア・ライブ) #:Arranged by Miss Modular #Battle SQ: 在中国的戦闘 ~ 鳥児在天空飛翔 魚児在河里游泳 (ライブ・ア・ライブ) #:Arranged by The LASTTRAK #Cafe SQ: "Coin of Fate" - Final Fantasy VI (運命のコイン, Unmei no Koin - ファイナルファンタジーVI) #:Arranged by Kenmochi Hidefumi #Cafe SQ: "Matoya's Cave" - Final Fantasy (マトーヤの洞窟, Matōya no Dōkutsu - ファイナルファンタジー) #:Arranged by DEAD BALL P #SQ Chips2: ホームタウン ドミナ (聖剣伝説 LEGEND OF MANA) #:Arranged by SmileR #Love SQ: "Eternal Wind" (migratory birds mix) - Final Fantasy III (悠久の風, Yūkyū no Kaze - ファイナルファンタジーIII) #:Arranged by DE DE MOUSE #Cafe SQ: ラスダン~デュープリズムのテーマ (デュープリズム) #:Arranged by millstones #Love SQ: 遥かなる時の彼方へ (livetune remix) (クロノ・トリガー) #:Arranged by livetune #SQ Chips: キャラクターメドレー (クロノ・トリガー) #:Arranged by DJ OMKT & MJ #SQ Chips2: Live for Live (ライブ・ア・ライブ) #:Arranged by SEXY-SYNTHESIZER #Chill SQ: "Aria di Mezzo Carattere" - Final Fantasy VI (アリア, Aria - ファイナルファンタジーVI) #:Arranged by Q;indivi #Last SQ: "Chaos Shrine~Dancing Mad~Prologue - Final Fantasy I, VI (カオスの神殿~妖星乱舞~オープニングテーマ, Kaosu no Shinden~Yōsei Ranbu~Ōpuningu - ファイナルファンタジーI, VI) #:Arranged by Megumi Shiraishi feat. Kei Hirosue See also *Beer SQ *Battle SQ *SQ Chips *SQ Chips 2 *Cafe SQ *Love SQ *SQ Chill *SQ SWING *More SQ *CureSQ External links *[https://store.na.square-enix.com/product/314276/last-sq-cd Square Enix NA Store - Last SQ] *[https://www.amazon.co.jp/Last-SQ-ゲーム-ミュージック/dp/B015RRIS18 Amazon Japan - Last SQ] Category:Albums